Across The Sea of Time
by ChaoticMistress
Summary: Natsu, Lucy and Happy have found themselves awaken in an unfamiliar world of feudal Japan. All three of Fairy Tail's members having no recollection of the past events that'll lead them to a plausible conclusion of their current location. The only thing on their minds right now, is figuring out who these people are. FT and Inuyasha crossover. NaLu, InuKag and Sango x Miroku.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everybody! Here's me, the ChaoticMistress, with my first Fairy Tail and Inuyasha fic. Hopefully you'll enjoy this prologue of my crossover as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Lucy's head pounded painfully, aching. Pain resonating throughout her entire being, overwhelming her. Giving out a massive groan of pain, she forced herself to open her eyes. Her twin orbs of chocolate meeting with the cool blue of the open skies. Large, puffy white clouds moving slowly against the cobalt canvas, framed by the canopy of the trees surrounding the patch of sky. Frowning, she forced herself to get up and take a closer look at her surroundings. Trying to see if she could figure out her whereabouts. Unfortunately, her attempts were in vain.

However, she did figure out the location of her two companions. Both the feline and the rose-haired mage remaining unconscious, but alive. If the rise and fall of their chests were anything to go by, that is. Knowing that her friends were in no immediate danger, the holder-type wizard attempted to push herself off the ground. Only for her legs to buckle, her legs being unable to support her weight. The woman face-plating into the ground in an unfeminine fashion.

_'I am so lucky that there's nobody to witness such a humiliating event.' _Lucy thought to herself, her face covered in dirt, with blades of grass sticking to her face. Trying once more, she got up on her knees before gradually getting on both feet. Giving out a small sound of triumph when she successfully managed to get up.

Looking back at her two teammates. Lucy focused her attention on her nearest teammate: Happy. The woman summoning most of her strength to ignore the pain of walking (well more like _hobbling_) on a sprained ankle to get to the small Exceed lying on the ground. "Happy," she breathed out, dropping down on both knees. The celestial wizard shaking the blue feline gently, hoping to awaken the small cat from his slumber. "Happy, wake up."

"Aye...five more minutes." the cat said, mumbling.

"Happy, please." the woman tried again, shaking the cat with a bit more force. "You gotta wake up!"

Growing both frustrated and annoyed when she was met only with silence. The woman began growling, before smacking the cat upside the head. The reaction being almost instantaneous. Without a moment's hesitation, the cat was up and about, quickly trying to find the one responsible for the large bump on his head.

"Lucy~!" Happy moaned, the cat upset. Two paws covering the small bump on his head. "Why'd you have to be so mean?" he questioned.

"Oh, quiet you!" she said, unapologetically. "It's not my fault you wouldn't wake up!"

"But why'd you have to hit me?" he asked, frowning as he nursed the minor wound. Rubbing his two fore-paws to ease the painful throbbing. "I was having such a nice dream, too!"

Ignoring the Exceed's complaints. Lucy turned her head around, facing the unconscious dragon slayer that slept peacefully on the lush grass. Fairy Tail's own Salamander appearing be in nearly pristine condition. The boy not even having a single blemish marring his clothing. Happy, realizing that the blonde had stopped listening to his rants-turned around to see what had captured Lucy's undivided attention.

"NATSU!" the blue cat yelled, sounding happy to see his partner. Running to where his rose-haired companion laid motionless. Happy beginning his relentless barrage of wake-up calls. "Aye! Natsu, wake up! C'mon, sleepy head! It's broad daylight!"

"Huh?" Natsu said, yawning as he brought up both arms above his head and stretched. "What's up, Happy? Where's Lucy?"

"Over here!" The aftermentioned woman called. Waving an arm to motion the two to come over.

"Hey, Luce! You have any idea where we are? 'Cause I think I might've hit my head pretty hard or something." he said, smiling broadly. Oblivious over how moronic he must've sounded to Lucy's ears. Luckily for him, the golden-haired woman was far too busy with the current events to even notice.

"Sadly, I don't. I was gonna ask the same thing from you, actually." she answered, earnestly.

"Weird. How 'bout you, Happy?"

"Aye!" the cat said in an unhelpful manner. Making it blatantly obvious that he had no clue either.

"Well that settles it!" Natsu began, placing one hand on his hip. "We're lost in the woods, with nothing but the clothes on our back and with no clue as to _why _we're here?" the wizard stated, describing their situation perfectly.

"Pretty much, yeah." Lucy replied.

Suddenly without any warning, the man was grinning one of his happy yet childish smiles. A joyful glint in his oynx eyes that sent chills up and down her spine. Because this was one of Natsu's signature smiles, one that was practically radiating _trouble. _Mentally preparing herself for what was to come, she awaited the spontaneous, er, whatever Natsu was planning on doing.

"THAT MEANS WE HAVE'TA EXPLORE!" the young adolescent proclaimed loudly. The dragon slayer's words managing to irk the woman with the sheer idiocy of his statement.

"NO, YOU MORON!" Lucy began yelling, immediately forgetting her injuries as she attempted to get up. "YOU CAN'T JUST GO OUT-UGH!" Unfortunately, before she could even think about finishing her statement. She fell on both knees, her left ankle throbbing painfully. The woman giving out a small cry of pain once she landed. Her whimper managing to reach Natsu's ears.

"Hey, you alright?" he inquired, inspecting her ankle with careful attention. Taking note of the woman's swollen ankle that was coloured an ugly blueish-purple. "How'd ya' get _this?_" he asked her, motioning to the girl's injury.

"I don't know! All I know is that it hurts!"

Frowning, Natsu stayed there for a moment or two before coming to a decision of some sort. "Can you walk?" he asked her, looking directly into her eyes.

"No. No, I can't."

"Hobble?"

She could only shake her head from side to side.

Without even allowing the woman to protest. Natsu picked Lucy up in both arms, carrying her in bridal style. The man unaware of how much such an action affected her. The woman having a light shade of pink colouring her cheeks, her heart pounding against her chest, as all thoughts left her mind. "N-natsu, w-what are you doing?" she managed to say, her words coming out as a pathetic whimper.

"Oh?" he questioned, looking down at the woman with onyx orbs, oblivious of the inner turmoil that raged within Lucy's mind. "You can't walk with that ankle of yours. So I'm gonna be carrying you from now on!" The man stated simply, sounding innocent to the celestial wizard's two ears. A large grin dominating his face and for a moment, Lucy allowed herself to get lost in that wonderful smile of his. The woman forming a smile of her own in response to his. The two of them forgetting the small Exceed as he witnessed the entire exchange between the two.

"No fair! Why does Lucy get to be carried but not me!" he whined.

"Unlike you," Lucy began, forgetting her previous thoughts. Her feelings of joy quickly being replaced with more negative emotions, "I can't walk and my ankle's sprained!"

"Oh~!" he said, nodding his head in acceptance. "Okay!"

"Now, where to?" Natsu questioned, smiling.

**...xX~~~Xx..**

"Are you absolutely _certain _that surge of energy came from these woods, Kagome?" the inu-hanyou asked her, sniffing the air for any significant scents. Looking for anything in particular that might give way, to the source of the magical outburst of the one, Kagome had been sensing earlier.

"Ah-huh, I just _know _it came from here!"

"If you say so," Inuyasha replied, looking up, "but don't blame me if we don't find it!"

"Inuyasha! I think it's over there!" the priestess said, pointing at a small clearing in the woods. "And it's powerful too!" she finished, sensing a strong aura that was accompanied by two other presences.

"Alright! Now we're talking! Think it might be one of the jewel shards?"

"Honestly? I doubt it's the jewel shards. But I think we should check it out anyway." Kagome answered, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. The schoolgirl trying to come to a conclusion as to what could be powerful enough, to create such a strong aura, without having any aid from one of the many jewel shards. The woman's interest fully piqued and so were her companions' curiosity.

"Kagome, what do you think it is?" Sango inquired, intrigued with what her time-travelling friend had to say.

"I doubt it's human but it's no demon either..."

She and the rest of the gang weren't sure if they liked the sound of that.

After all, what could emit such powerful force without possessing a jewel shard and _not _be a demon?

Luckily, for them, they didn't have to wait too long for their questions to be answered. The gang of demons and humans hearing a shrill voice originating from the direction that Kagome had pointed at earlier. The voice sounding like it had came from a woman. But it wasn't your typical screaming, however. The tone of the voice resembling more like an angry yell than a shriek from a damsel in distress. But the sheer audacity of the shout was enough to gain the attention from all them. Without even having to think twice about the shriek. Everyone sprung into action.

As the group moved closer towards the source of the voice. They were soon able to make out two more voices-two males and one female. After several moments of running. They were soon greeted with the sight of a pink-haired male brandishing a scarf made from scales, an opened vest that revealed toned muscle and a pair of baggy pants. The man carrying a busty blonde in bridal style, the woman wearing a short and blue mini-skirt, long black boots and a blue and white sleeveless shirt. Both humans appearing out of place amongst the scenery and oh-so _alien. _Even more so than Kagome and her school uniform. Their hair and outfits appearing both exotic and strange. The group also taking notice of the small feline that stood on both it's hind legs, a broad smile on its face.

For a long moment. Neither group made a move or any indication that they acknowledged each other's presence.

Who the _hell _are these people?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! I can't believe I kept forgetting to update! I finished this MONTHS ago and it isn't even that LONG! :T

* * *

Everyone was silent for a moment. Both groups had decided to remain completely silent - motionless. The two groups only observed one another with careful consideration. Every one of them: demon, human or wizard, watched each other with cautious curiosity. As all of them hoped that the people in front of them, would pose no threat. Both of Fairy Tail's members and Inuyasha's group pondered over the possibility of the opposing groups' origins and their reason to be here.

Who the hell are these people?

Those six words had managed to dominate the minds of everybody.

**...xX~~~Xx...**

_'Dammit.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, the half demon growing more wary of the three strangers before him, as the silence continued on with its awkward reign. _'Why won't they do something already? The silence is killing me!'_

As if on cue, the strange, golden-haired woman had decided to break the silence. The girl awkwardly waved, a light blush on her fair face. The girl appeared flustered - unsure of what to make with her current predicament.

"Er, hi..." she started off lamely, "I'm Lucy and this here is Natsu." She answered, making a gesture towards her rose-haired companion. The man smelt of smoke and ash, despite the fact that he didn't even have a single smudge of charcoal that marred his clothes. The wizard possessed a strong, sturdy frame, easily revealed by the slayer's opened vest. He also couldn't help but sense an underlying sense of a dormant power that lingered. The aura practically radiated and enveloped the wizard's very being. But what was even stranger, was the fact that he wasn't the only one that emitted a strong aura. It seemed like the woman he carried, also held a hidden power within her small frame.

_'I don't like this one bit,'_ Inuyasha said to himself_, 'I can't seem to find any youkai surrounding them...yet I can sense their aura...'_ his line of thought trailed off, the inu-hanyou desperately searching for answers. _'It's even worse considering that it isn't even demonic!' _He scowled, the half-demon not enjoying his recent discovery.

Busy with his own musings, he almost missed the small smile that formed on Kagome's face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome."

Immediately after Kagome's introduction, the once awkward atmosphere vanished in an instant. Both groups having lost the need to watch one another's movements with an eye of suspicion. The young schoolgirl had somehow managed to calm the rigid atmosphere that once hung and enveloped them. Suffocating them with its unwanted presence.

Despite this, he couldn't help but remain cautious of the two humans before him.

_'There's something off about these two...'_ he told himself inwardly, a frown plastered on his face. _'I can't help but think that they're not of this world. I just know it.'_

He remained silent, however, the silver-haired male deciding that it'd be better to observe the odd group of three. After all, if Kagome thought that the three were trustworthy enough for a friendly introduction. It was blatantly obvious that the three beings posed no threat for him and his friends. Inuyasha decided that he'd save the assumptions for a later time and date.

**...xX~~~Xx...**

"So, your ankle's been hurting for how long now?" Kagome asked Lucy.

"Ever since I woke up."

"Do you have any idea how you got it?" The raven-haired teen asked, not having her earth-coloured eyes leave Lucy's swollen ankle.

"I have no idea. I don't even know how Natsu, Happy and me even got here." The celestial wizard told her, a rather perplexed look on her face. The blonde attempting to recall anything that give her a lead.

"Well that's alright," Kagome told her, as the teenager gave her a small smile of reassurance. "Maybe you'll remember later."

_'Wow, she's so nice...'_ Lucy noted, the girl managing to make her grin in return._ 'But even with the fact that Kagome seems friendly and all. I can't help but wonder what the guy with the dog ears think.'_ She thought, turning her head around to face the direction of where Inuyasha sat. The half-demon glared haughtily at the group, most likely brooding over whether or not she, Natsu and Happy were worth his time. The boy appeared to be the leader of the odd group_. 'Jeez. Is it me or does the guy look like a complete jerk?' _Lucy asked herself inwardly_, 'And what's with his red outfit? Does the guy not know the meaning of 'variety'? Even Natsu seems to have better tastes than him!'_

_'Maybe it's because I have a good visual of his muscles-'_

Okay, stop right there!

Did she, Lucy Heartfillia, really just entertained the thought that her best friend was hot?

_'Okay, I thought I was over that phase!'_ she thought, irritated._ 'Jeez, ever since I thought that Natsu had a crush on me...'_

As embarrassed as she was to admit that to herself. She was unable to get the dragon slayer out of her mind for weeks after that awkward incident. She honestly didn't understand why it was so hard for her to forget. Especially after she considered just how incompatible and dense the boy was. After all, he was reckless, overdid things and didn't understand the concept of privacy! They were great friends, sure. But he was no where near what she'd imagine her perfect boyfriend to be like!

Kagome, unaware of the blonde's internal struggle, mistook her stare to be one out of curiosity for her friend.

"You know, he may be rough around the edges and all." She began, looking at Inuyasha as she spoke. "But he's really not that bad, once you get to him. He can be really sweet at times."

It was a good thing that the miko felt the need to explain. Because even if the celestial wizard's mind were occupied by, er, other thoughts, she was still concerned over what the inu-hanyou was like. The woman was grateful for the ebony-haired girl's distraction, though. After all, now was really not the time to be having such absurd thoughts. Not when they were stuck in such an unfamiliar place such as this.

"So," Kagome began, choosing to look at the direction where Natsu was at. Taking note of the fact that the muscular mage was paying his undivided attention towards his feline companions and the small kitsune. The rather buff adolescent and his cat seeedm to enjoy the company of both Kiara and Shippo's presence. "I was wondering...you'd think a guy like Natsu would be more...?"

"Rude? Inconsiderate? Overconfident?" Lucy probed, giving out random words that were often associated with guys who possessed a similar body structure to Natsu's. Of course, it wasn't like the young heiress ever actually believed such words. They were completely inaccurate when it came to describing the over-energetic wizard._ 'Well, maybe except for the last one. He_ can_ be overconfident when it comes to fighting.'_

"Well...yeah." the priestess said, embarrassed. "I mean no offence and all!" she quickly added, raising both hands in defence.

"Hey! No worries!" The woman replied, giving Kagome a smile. "Despite his appearance, he can be a real dork. But he's kind, loyal, and an amazing friend! Not too mention trustworthy."

"Well that's a relief!" The schoolgirl replied, giving out a small sigh of relief. "And here I thought we'd have two hotheads..."

But before the time traveler was able to complete her sentence. Their conversation was rudely interrupted by the squeals of fear that emitted from Shippo.

Everybody immediately stood up, believing that the child was in trouble. They turn to where Shippo had decided to play.

Only to be greeted with the sight of Natsu's hands engulfed in blazing orange and dull reds. The male creating miniature streams of fire with his hands. The dragon slayer had remained completely unaffected by the flames that danced across the palms of his hands. A large grin plastered on his face. His smile revealing his large, pointed canines. Oblivious of everybody's shocked stares, the pink-haired dragon slayer had continued on with his outwardly display and made the bursts of fire grow larger and more fearsome.

For those whom who were not aware of the magic of a dragon slayer, they could only stare there in awe, their mouths agape, with their eyes directed at the flames that licked and crackled on the bare hands of its beholder. Enticed by the odd display.

"Hah! Told ya' I could make fire with my bare hands!" He exclaimed proudly, still unaware of the stares he received. "But you didn't believe me, did ya'?!"

"W-w-what you know!" The small fox demon stammered, "He really CAN make fire with his bare hands!"

"Well, would you look at that. Turns out I was right about the bastard being strong and all." Inuyasha stated simply, a frown contorting his features. "Although, it's kinda strange how I can't sense any youkai on any of you. Don't ya' think?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome spoke in a scolding tone. "You can't possibly think that these people are bad, are you? They can't even remember anything!"

_'Youkai? **Demons**?'_ The blonde wondered, confused.

"No, he's right. Kagome, you have to admit it. It's fairly odd how a man can have rose hair, a scarf made of scales and create flames with his hands and not be a youkai. " Miroku said, the buddhist monk looking suspiciously at the group of three.

"You have to admit, Kagome. Doesn't that seem kinda strange?" Sango added.

"Youkai?" Natsu questioned, appearing clueless over what the big deal was. The man not even noticing that he had put out the flames that danced across his finger tips. "What do you mean youkai? Last time I checked, I was human."

"Yeah. Well, last time I checked, humans didn't have the ability to summon fire!"

"What do you mean?" Lucy inquired, confused beyond comprehension. "Don't you guys know what magic is?"

"Where we're from, people of all shapes and sizes practice it!" Happy added, the cat's once happy demeanor was beginning to give way to a more worried outlook. "Wah!" The feline-like creature squeaked, a large frown contorting the cat's adorable features. "Don't tell us that nobody here knows how to use magic!"

"And there goes the cat..." Lucy mutter quietly to herself, annoyed. Luckily, nobody heard her. As everybody else was busy paying attention towards Natsu and Happy. Everybody unfamiliar with the magical world in which the three Fairy Tail members came from, were currently mauling over and processing the information they had just received.

"Is that why I couldn't sense a demonic aura?" Kagome started, wide-eyed. "Because you guys aren't youkai? But how can you use magic then?"

And this time, it was Lucy's turn to question them.

"You guys aren't kidding? You mean to say that only demons can use magic?"

Unbeknownst to them, that in the midst of their confusion and accusations. One of Naraku's many hellish insects watched the entire ordeal, busy with gathering information of the new arrivals. The lonesome creature unknowingly giving the man who caused so much strife, grief and anger, amongst the group of six. Would soon torment the three whom were not of this world. Even with the fact that he did not bear any grudge amongst them - would soon conjure a plan of malicious intent, for the two wizards and the blue Exceed. His only reason being the fact that the three were affiliated with Inuyasha.


End file.
